Sins Like Skeletons
by LovexNote
Summary: Marik's home life isn't so great, neither is life outside of home. Though when one fight causes him to be transferred to a different school and meets a mysterious yet just as mischievous boy named Bakura, perhaps his life makes a turn  for the better.
1. Therapy Annoyance

**A Marik and Bakura story C: I've always loved this couple. I think it was the first yaoi couple I started liking too. Hopefully this won't die on me. **

**Enjoy~!

* * *

**

"Anything interesting happen today, Marik?" A woman questioned softly. She had light blond hair that started out straight but as it met her shoulders that blond locks took on a wavy form. She was halfway turned in her chair to facing the computer on her desk and the tan boy that was sprawled out on her couch.

One arm was propped under his head to act as a pillow while the other rested on his stomach, "Of course not. Do you have to ask me that every time I come here?" He couldn't help but sneer as he glared at the ceiling. It was obvious he didn't want to be there, but it had become something he'd have to endure after his sister had set him up with a therapist a month ago.

Despite his rude tone the woman on the other side of the room only smiled with patience, "I'm only curious as to how your life is going. You and I both know that life throws many different things at you."

"Oh, I know." Marik scoffed, though in his mind he replaced 'life' with 'father'. His father was one of the reasons his sister had suggested these therapy sessions. He was a controlling bastard who only thought of his own son as something to take out his frustrations on. He never did anything to Ishizu or in front of her either, but whenever she wasn't home was when Marik tried to find somewhere else to be. His adoptive brother had it worse, but due to his father disowning him after Odion had attempted to defend Marik for something his older adoptive brother was now safe from his father's wrath. Oh if only Marik had been so lucky.

Crystal, that was the therapists name, didn't seem to catch on to Marik's hidden meaning in his last statement and continued on, "I hear you're starting at a new school tomorrow. Care to explain why?"

"Kicked out of the old one."

"For..?"

Marik heaved a heavy sigh, wishing the clock on the wall would hurry up and get to 6:30, "I got into a fight at the last school. They kicked me out since they were tired of me constantly causing trouble." He explained, a small smirk forming on his lips as he recalled beating the wimp's ass that had gotten on his bad side.

"Marik." The older woman sighed as she shook her head in disapproval, "You should know better. Care to tell me why you got into a fight?"

A scowl appeared on Marik's face as she took on that damned motherly tone that never failed to get on his last nerve, "Actually, I think I'll keep that to myself." He told her, sitting up. He looked over at the clock and was relieved to see that it now said 6:26. "Look, there's only four minutes left so I'm gone." He stood up, not waiting to see if she would be for or against him leaving. In all honesty he didn't care what she wanted, he was gone.

But no protest came from the blonde's lips, only a smile. "See you on Thursday, Marik."

Marik got home probably fifteen minutes after he had left the therapist. He quickly took notice of the absence of Ishizu's car and silently cursed to himself before he walked up to the door. Pushing it open, he figured he'd be fine if he just got to his room.

"Come here, boy."

Shit.

Sighing, Marik let the door shut behind him and ambled down the hallway, entering the living room where his father sat in 'his' chair. Marik had once made the mistake of sitting in it when he was younger and had learned quickly that he was not allowed to sit in that chair. "Yeah, dad..?"

His father stared at him out of the corner of his eye, "Why are you late getting home?"

"I had an appointment with the therapist today, remember?"

Before Marik knew it his father had picked up the empty glass bottle that had been on the table and threw it at him. Luckily he moved out of the way in time, but the bottle hit the wall and shattered, sending glass everywhere. Flinching, Marik reached up and touched his jaw, feeling blood drip on his fingers where some glass had most likely bounced from the wall and had gotten him.

"No child of mine needs a damn therapist! I told you that three weeks ago!"

His father raged on, but Marik was already up the stairs before he had a chance to deal with more of his father's rage. He closed his door behind him as soon as he reached his room, locking it and sitting down on his bed. He reached over and pulled his laptop out from under his bed, setting it before him and turned it on. After about 15 seconds of waiting his familiar bland background that was just a simple black color greeted him. Clicking the little icon that looked like a fox about to drown itself in a bowl of water the egyptian waited for it to load. Damn slow internet.

He only had to wait about ten seconds before his screen loaded and immediately he went to check his email. No new messages, aside from one that was from some college emailing him about how they would 'love to have someone with his grades'. He couldn't really take that too seriously when he was failing one class and on the verge of failing the other three.

It shouldn't surprise him that none of his old friends would attempt to keep contact with him. It was something that had happened time and time again when he had to switch schools, so he had grown used to it. Closing the laptop shut, Marik slid the gray and black object under his bed and stood up, walking over to his dresser and grabbing some clothes to change into after taking a shower.

Part of his mind told him to skip school tomorrow, but the other reasoned that there wasn't much to do. He had no friends to hang out with now and he sure as hell wasn't going to stay around the house. Slamming the drawers of his dresser shut, he decided he would just deal with school tomorrow and hopefully make some new skipping buddies or something of the like.

Yeah, tomorrow was going to suck.

* * *

**Bakura wasn't in this, but he'll be in the next chapter. This was more of just an intro into Marik's life.**

**Anyway, review please! :3  
**


	2. Bakura

**Fast update is fast? Indeed it is!**

**I was kind of too lazy to check spelling errors and what not (and I'm sure I made many) so please ignore the errors. I corrected the ones I caught while skimming over and I'll probably try to re-read over this tomorrow and fix the rest I find.  
**

* * *

A familiar yet annoying beeping noise was the first thing to greet Marik as his eyes fluttered open. He groaned in annoyance as he reached over and felt around for the noisy object before he finally pressed the button to cease it's beeping. He lied in his heap of blankets for a good ten more minutes before he dragged himself out of bed. Walking over to the light switch he flipped it on, flinching and squinting his eyes as he was blinded for a split second. When his vision returned to normal the Egyptian pulled a gray shirt off a hanger in his closet and his favorite pair of black pants. Downstairs he could hear noise coming from the kitchen and immediately knew his sister was up, probably making breakfast for herself. He could still remember the arguments they would get into when he had to insist he didn't want her to make him breakfast since it was a waste of food. He had never been the type to be hungry right when he awoke.

Grabbing a brush from his night stand, he raked it through his blond locks, not even trying to tame the strands that always seemed to stick up no matter what he did. Setting the brush down Marik walked down the stairs, not surprised at the fact that their father was knocked out in front of the tv that was now just producing black, gray, and white dots. Morning times were always the best time of day at the Ishtar household since his father was such a heavy sleeper.

"Good morning, Marik." Ishizu smiled at him as she closed the refrigerator door, turning around to show that she was wearing faded jeans and a purple shirt that had some depressed ... donkey or whatever on it. He was still trying to get used to how she no longer wore Egyptian clothes, but more ... Americanized outfits. It wasn't too long ago that she used to wear things their mother apparently wore in an attempt to 'get in touch with their roots'. Marik must have gotten the part from his father that obviously didn't give a damn about 'roots' or any of the old family crap.

"Morning." He greeted, not bothering to lower his voice since he knew his dad would be asleep for another five or six hours, "You're up early." He noted, figuring she must have been up for a good hour. "I guess you have to though whenever it's a pain to find normal clothes in your closet."

Ishizu rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless at her brother as she picked up her glass of milk, taking a drink of it, "I'm surprised you're up at all." She shot back as she sat down, beginning to eat her breakfast.

"What can I say? I've decided to start anew and do something with my life."

"I'll believe that whenever you stop forging report card signatures." Ishizu smiled as she watched Marik pour himself a glass of milk.

Scoffing, Marik downed his glass before placing it in the sink, "I think I'd do that even if I were making A's." He grumbled as he walked over to the table, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Going already?"

"Starting anew." He smirked at his older sister before walking out of the kitchen and leaving the house. He glanced over at his bike, wishing that he could ride it to school and hold his bag at the same time. Normally he'd have no trouble with it, but he was sure he would be returning home with more books than he had left with.

So he began his trek to the school, knowing that the walk would burn away any spare time that would have been left over had he drove to school.

* * *

Domino High was very much like his old school. It seemed to have the same layout, color scheme, even people. Of course it didn't have his friends, but they were obviously replaceable.

Marik walked through the cafeteria, seeing that the office was to his right. If he wanted he could easily leave now, but then he'd have to deal with the school nuisance tomorrow and deal with the boredom today.

He chose to deal with it today.

"Hello!" A woman around her late fifties smiled up at him, "Can I help you?"

"Marik Ishtar. I'm supposed to be getting my schedule." He told her, his gaze flickering about the small room, catching site of a hallway that had a sign over it that read 'Nurse' in red bold letters with a arrow. Hearing the sound of shuffling papers brought his attention back to the woman, watching as she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "If you need any help don't hesitate to ask any of the teachers."

"Right." He mumbled as he turned around, eyes scanning his schedule. He had almost the exact same classes as he had before transferring, aside from his third block which had been changed from Study Hall to Wellness. He should have known skipping out on that class during his freshman year would come back to bite him in the ass eventually.

Marik had only gotten to take three steps away from the office when a girl with short choppy brown hair jogged up to him. She smiled up at him, as if she had known him her whole life, "You're new here, aren't you?"

Blinking, the blond male stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Yeah ... why?"

That same smile appeared on her face, oddly reminding him of the kind of smiles Crystal gave him when giving him 'advice' on his problems, "I've never seen you here before, and you looked kind of alone. Usually everyone has someone to hang out with before classes start."

"Again ... why?" Marik didn't really feel like waiting for her to get to the point of her calling him out on being new.

"Well, if you'd like you could hang out with us." She offered, lacing her hands together behind her back. He stared at her for a long moment, as if debating his answer when in reality he already knew what he would tell her. "Sorry, I have other things to do." He didn't wait to hear her response as he walked by her, pretending to study his schedule. In all honesty girls like that annoyed the hell out of him, especially since they were acting like they were doing a person a giant favor while talking to them like they were a poor child left out of a game.

So instead Marik threw his bag onto one of the less crowded cafeteria tables and sat down. It took him a good extra ten seconds to realize a person was sitting next to him and immediately turned to them, "Oh, no one's sitting here, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, no." He had long black hair tied into a pony tail while Marik could vaguely make out the shape of a die dangling from his ear like an earring. That was ... interesting. He couldn't see more of his face though since his head was turned down, looking at his cell phone that he was most likely texting with.

Marik tore his gaze from him and looked about the cafeteria, watching as groups of teenagers mingled and talked with friends. He saw no signs of the annoying girl from just moments ago, which was probably a good thing. She was probably ranting about how rude new kids were to her friends right about now anyway.

Time went by slowly and after about ten minutes had past he decided it would probably be best to find his class so he wouldn't be late. Honestly he probably could have said he got lost if he was tardy, but there honestly was nothing for him to do. "See ya." Marik was sure why he bothered saying good bye to the male beside him, but he did. At first the blond wasn't sure he had heard him until the dark haired boy gave what Marik considered as a half-assed wave. Grabbing his bag and standing up, Marik maneuvered around the people still in the large room and walked down the hallway, glancing down at his schedule.

Physical Science.

Well that wasn't too bad, though he did hope his teacher wasn't as annoying as his last one who used to go on and on about why they needed to know whatever they were learning. Marik glanced at the room number and easily used his reasoning skills about which hallway it was located in and what not. If it was anything like his old school the room numbers would have the number of the hallway in front of it. It it had been 2204, the room would be down the hallway marked with a two and on the second floor, which was what the second two stood for.

His assumption was proved correct when he found the room with the right room number.

An old man with a poofy mustache and graying hair turned to him as he entered the room, "Aah, you must be the new boy!" He greeted. Were all the adults trained in being so positive when seeing a transfer student? If it had been the other way around Marik would be annoyed with the fact of putting up with another person. The older male glanced at his schedule, as if to double check if he got the right room before nodding, "You can sit back there ... next to Bakura."

Marik was about to ask which seat he meant before quickly realizing that there was currently only one person sitting near the back. It seemed that the other seven people in the room had picked seats near the front, as if avoiding the boy, but he didn't seem to care.

"Hey." Marik decided he might attempt friendliness if he was going to be stuck with him for the remainder of class. He let his bag drop to the floor as he slid into the desk beside the boy.

The boy- Bakura, didn't seem to pay mind to him. He had light hair that pointed out in random directions, making Marik feel like his random spikes weren't so strange now. He was pale in comparison to Marik's tan skin. Though of course that wasn't hard to accomplish it seemed that this boy didn't like staying outside too much.

"The old geezer likes to stick new kids together." He finally spoke, his voice dark and heavy with a British accent.

"Were you the only new kid."

That earned a scoff in response, "Don't be daft." He sneered, as if Marik had just proved he was the biggest idiot he had ever witnessed, "He allows people to pick new seats every so often. They all chose to move. I honestly prefer not being bothered by the fools."

The blond was slightly curious why he hadn't been placed with the _other_ 'new' kids that probably weren't so new now, but it was probably the teacher's a sad attempt at giving Bakura a friend.

"When did you move here..?" Marik questioned, unsure why he was trying to keep a conversation going.

"Two months ago."

Marik wasn't sure how to reply to Bakura's answer since he hadn't been given much to respond to, so he was glad when the bell rang. By now more people had filled in the desks, but there were a good lot empty around Marik and Bakura.

"I hope you all are doing well this morning." The old man, Mr. Hanson, said as he stood up, walking out from behind his desk and in front of the class, "As you all might have noticed we have a new student," He paused to gesture to Marik before continuing, "Which I may say my boy, you couldn't have joined us at a better time. Today is the day we begin on our partner projects."

A groan echoed throughout the class, though Mr. Hanson waved them off and tried to quiet them down so he could proceed with what he was saying, "I'll assign your partners and then you will draw a piece of paper from a box I will be carrying around the room. Whatever you get is what you will make a paper about."

Great. Marik had always been the worst at projects, so he was one in many about not being too thrilled. Plus, he also didn't really feel like dealing with having a partner that would most likely nag him about doing work and not sleeping.

"Okay, quiet class." Mr. Hanson demanded as he picked up a small cardboard box that had the top ripped off. Small slips of paper were inside it and Marik was sure to glare at the box since he knew it was one of the contributors to his soon-to-be suffering. "Whoever you are sitting by will be your partner for this project. So you two," He pointed at two girls in the front that were sitting next to each other at the very left, "will be partners. You two will be partners." This time he pointed to the boy and girl that were after the girls mentioned before, "And so on."

Marik slowly let his gaze travel over to Bakura just in time to meet the other male's dark eyes. He didn't seem angry, then again he didn't seem happy either. Marik forced himself to tear his gaze away as Mr. Hanson walked around and let each group of partners get their assignment. He reached Bakura and Marik last, walking over to Bakura's side to let him get a slip of paper.

"What's it say?" Marik questioned as he leaned over, waiting for Bakura to unfold the small slip of paper.

In scribbled letters read the words 'Addictions'.

Well, what were they supposed to do with that?"

* * *

The remainder of first block and even second block were uneventful. Whenever lunch came around though Marik was instantly out of his second block and in the cafeteria. He was starving, something that always made him wish he actually ate breakfast in the mornings. He grabbed a tray and grabbed random things that looked as appetizing as school food could be and paid for it before he went in search of a table. It didn't take him long to spot a familiar raven-haired boy sitting at the far end of one table.

"Care if I sit here?" Marik questioned, though he figured that just like this morning the other boy would be fine with it.

"Yeah, though people usually sit here."

Well that was a surprise, considering he hadn't sat with people he seemed to know earlier, "Who?"

The boy next to him didn't need to answer though since only three seconds later a tray landed opposite of Marik's. "Man! Sometimes I just wanna kill Kaiba!"

"Chill Joey." A girl sighed. Marik instantly recognized her as the girl from earlier.

The boy called Joey grumbled while a much shorter boy that stood beside him laughed. The shorter boy was the first to take notice of the new addition to their table and speak about it, "Oh, is this a friend of your's, Duke?"

The dark haired boy, Duke, shrugged, "Not really, but I assume it's fine that he's sitting here. You're new right?"

"Oh!" The brunette girl smiled, "It's nice to see you again. I realized I never got to introduce myself earlier." She didn't give him time to respond as she rambled on, "I'm Tea, the loudmouth is Joey, that's Yugi, and the boy beside you is Duke. Our friend Tristan should be here any moment."

"Marik." He shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwhich that he had gotten.

It wasn't long before who Marik assumed was Tristan joined their group, setting his tray down next to Marik's and taking a seat. He nodded at Marik who waved before he continued to eat.

Marik ignored their rambling, his eyes scanning the cafeteria. It didn't take him long to spot messy white hair and immediately realized it was Bakura. Of course he was sitting alone, but just like in class he didn't seem to mind. The blond watched him for a few more seconds before he continued to eat, deciding that it was really nothing to concern himself with.

* * *

It felt like forever whenever Marik's last class had ended. It turned out he had his third block with Bakura, though the two didn't speak at all during the class. Marik was allowed to sit out since it was his first day, though he was expected to bring gym clothes tomorrow to participate.

In his fourth block, Geometry, he shared a class with Tea and Joey, who had sat with him. Luckily Tea wasn't as annoying as she had been dureing the morning, but she did ask a lot of questions.

Walking out of the school, Marik was almost tempted to look for his bike before he realized that he hadn't drove it to school that day. It had proved to be a waste since Joey had offered to share his locker with him which had allowed him to dump his books off and not have to carry them.

"Hey, Marik!"

Turning his head, Marik spotted Yugi and Tea. They had probably fallen behind him while walking and had just spotted him. "Oh hey."

"How was your first day?" Yugi questioned, looking up at him. Marik wasn't that tall, but Yugi made him feel like a giant.

"It was okay.." Marik couldn't help but notice a familiar pair of brown eyes staring at him. Though the minute he looked up to get a better look he was only met with Bakura's retreating form, "Hey... can I ask something?"

Tea and Yugi, who had probably just been talking to him, fell silent as they waited for Marik to voice his question.

"Do you know what's with that Bakura kid...?" It was seriously bugging him how distant he seemed to act. Even _Marik _seemed to open up to people more than he did.

The two teens in front of him shared a look before they turned their gazes back to Marik, but it was Yugi who spoke, "No one really knows. We kind of just figure he's the type who doesn't want to deal with people. Why?"

"Partner on a project." Marik shrugged, though in all honesty he had truly been curious.

Tea laughed softly, smiling, "Well good luck with that. He's probably not the best candidate for a partner."

Marik didn't say anything, only followed the two silently as he thought about what they had said and how Bakura honestly didn't seem to want to communicate with people. It kind of made him want to get Bakura to talk to him more.

Maybe he'd try.

* * *

**The depressed donkey was Eeyore if no one caught that xD Bakura wasn't in here as much as I probably would have wanted, but he'll be in it more often, trust me!**

**I actually only wrote a few paragraphs of this last night because I was bored while waiting for people to reply to my own little BakuraxMarik roleplays (I truly am a dork) and the rest today after I got home from play practice since I felt the random urge to type, which doesn't happen often so I took advantage of it. Though I do have to admit, the beginning is probably better typed than the end...  
**

**Anyway, review please~! :3  
**


End file.
